Desserts?
by thedeviltheangelandtheme
Summary: The poor blonde didn't see it coming. All Roxas wanted to do was to take a nap. Axel wanted a treat. Poor, poor Roxas.One-shot- our first! AkuRoku! Warning: Bondage, Shonen-ai, mentions of yaoi...and abuse of Cool-Whip.


**A/N:  
****Demon: It is time for what EVERYBODY should love -drumrole- YOAI! Our very first ever! *sniff sniff tear tear* they grow up so fast. And introducing my partner in crime -another drumrole- MIMI!!  
****MIMI: Yes, Yes I do admit it is our very first ever YOAI. I'm very proud of it thank you.  
****Demon: Ah ha ha, if you don't like guy/guy stuff, then SUCK IT UP AND READ SOMETHING ELSE!!  
****Mimi: Giggity she said SUCK IT!!!!!  
****Demon:...-smacks forhead- you make me wish I killed myself in the womb.  
****Mimi: HEY!!! You're the one writing YAOI!!!!!!!  
****Demon: Your point?  
8/4/09 Update:  
****Demon:HEY! I took one look at this and thought...'OMG THIS IS CRAP!!' So, I edited it up a little and WAM! Edited version. ^^ you're welcome. I think it's at least A LITTLE bit better, neh?**

**Warning:The following includes Yoai, bondage, language, and well...stupidity.**

* * *

Disclaimer: All KH does NOT belong to us...unless Axel really did have fun with Roxas but I don't remember playing THAT in the game....

* * *

Even though it was around three thirty in the afternoon, Roxas was in a deep, dreamless sleep, comforatable on his warm, calm, water bed.

Another long mission, this one involving the assasination of a certain annoying mermaid of a certain kareoke world, had left him irritated and exhausted. The blonde was so exhausted that, as he came in, his black coat splattered in blood, he didn't even give Axel a glance as he trudged up to his room. He groaned when Axel asked eagarly,

"Hey Roxas! You're back! Wanna have a treat? Sea-salt ice cream!"

Roxas simply waved a hand, which probably meant 'Axel not now, I'm tired.' However, Axel read the sign as if Roxas was telling the red-head to screw off.

The Pyro did not like this one bit.

As soon as he was sure his precious Roxas would not be disturbed, after all, Roxy _is _a heavy sleeper, he slipped into number thirteen's room, his arms filled with little "treats" that he would enjoy when Roxas woke up.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

There was a loud thumping noise, which awoke Roxas with a start. He looked over to see his 'friend', Axel, picking up a few white containers and a jar. But before Roxas could figure out what they were, the red-head had already swept them away. Roxas frowned,

"Axel. Why the hell are you in my room?" Axel smiled slyly and replied as he struted over to Roxas' bed.

"Why Roxy, I was just here to have my snack. You said you were to tired before, so I'm making it! Don't worry pet, you won't have to lift a finger...well not that you could anyway." Roxas pouted,

"What do you mean?" Axel grinned a cheaster cat smile.

"Two things Roxy-kun. One, don't _ever _pout like that unless you REALLY want a sore ass. Two, you really haven't noticed it yet? Take a look at yourself."

The boy rolled his eyes, tilting his head up as he did. His wrists were chained tightly above his head to the bed post. He looked down to see that his ankles were also chained together, but not the the bed post.

The blonde growled, then said between clenched teeth, glaring with hatred,

"Axel, If you do not let me go, I swear to God I will-" Axel pressed a black gloved finger to his lips, saying smoothly,

"Shh love. You'll need those lips for the treat later on."

The red-head raise an eyebrow, smirking with the pleasure of seeing Roxas pissed off. The smile faded quickly as Roxas tried to bite his finger off. Axel pulled it back hastily,

"Feisty tonight, eh Roxy?" Fire flew in Roxas' eyes. And before he could have the chance to say make any threats, Axel had opened the jar, and popped something into his mouth.

Sweet...round...

Was that a cherry?

He spat it at Pyro, growling,

"What the fuck Axel?" The red-head tsk'd then sighed,

"Shame shame Roxas, you have been very naughty. I guess I'll have to eat all of the treats myself." Axel put his hand on his chin and pretended to think hard about this, "Well...I guess I could share. But no more cherries for you mister."

With that he withdrew a spoon from his own black and reveiled the label on one of the white containers.

Cool Whip.

Roxas flinched as Axel opened it, spooning out large portions and covering Roxas' body with the white foam, stripping, cutting with his chakrams, the thin fabrics of clothes away when needed.

When Axel had finally finished, he licked his lips hungerly, throwing the now empty cartons of Cool Whip aside, hearing the empty thud of plastic against the corner of Roxas' room.

Devilishly, the Pyro said,

"My my, someone has been messy with their treats. Don't worry Roxy, I'll clean it up. You just sit tight and look pretty...though you shouldn't have to do much to accomplish that goal." Axel winked, Roxas screwed his eyes tighter, so tight it began to hurt after a few seconds, muttering to himself,

"I'm going to fucking kill you...you know I hate Cool Whip. I perfer Redi Whip." Axel silenced the boy with another cherry. And, instead of spittting it out, he chewed this one, noticing Axel had picked the pitless kind.

He sat gingerly as Axel licked, first, his neck, nibbling and kissing as he did.

Moving, he slurped up the Cool Whip that was on his chest, paying special attention to the boy's nipples, teasing and biting until the rosy buds were hard, smirking when the boy shivered and arched his back.

He moved to the teen's stomach, feeling himself grin when Roxas laughed, Roxy _was_ extremely tickilish at his stomach.

He moved further down, to his thighs, where Axel would lick a line to the very tops, inches away from the prize, before licking a line back down, to the knee.

The near attention made thirteen cry out in frustration and want.

Axel saved the rest of Roxas' body, his arms and legs, for last, then finished, leaving him wet, sticky, fully erect, and enraged. The pyro looked over the boy then sighed,

"Well I think that should just about be enough desserts for me today. I don't know about you, but I may need to go to the tread mill after this meal. Whew. Well good-night Roxy! See ya tomorrow!"

Before the Pyro left, he whispered in Roxas' ear,

"Don't worry honey, tomorrow how bout we have ice-cream? Sea-salt. Mmm."

He licked the shell of the blonde's ear before walking out the door, laughing and slamming it shut.

Roxas' arms were still above his head when, as if Axel could hear him, he whispered, his voice tinted with bitterness.

"Cool Whip sucks!"

* * *

**Demon: SOOO! What did you think, huh huh?? You know, while writing this I kinda got sick of Cool-whip. It just doesn't taste the same anymore.  
****Mimi: -Walking down the steps with a can of Redi Whip- Hey Demon, you wanna bite of my Redi Whip?!?!  
****Demon- -_- you make me hate all whip-cream products.  
****Mimi & Demon- Please Review!  
****Demon- Yeah! Tell us how crappy our writing skills are! All flames will be used to catch Smoky the Bear on fire! Ah ha ha!**


End file.
